


My name is Rubeus 2005-2016

by OceanMythJormundgandr



Series: Harry Potters Magical World [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Inspired by Reddit, Post-War, inspired by a comment, this is a filler, this might turn into its own series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMythJormundgandr/pseuds/OceanMythJormundgandr
Summary: Hi, my name is Rubeus Albus Potter son of the famous Harry Potter. I would like to say that I am not like all the other kids but that would be a lie. My only talent is creatures, like my namesake. I was named after the game’s keeper of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Rubeus Hagrid, who introduced my father into the magical world. This is my story, at least part of it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potters Magical World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776118





	My name is Rubeus 2005-2016

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by some people on Reddit to make this story, however, this is the short version. I wanted to have a story, short or long, where Harry named his child after Hagrid. I might make this a real series but that is dependant on the responses to this and my own spare time and energy.

_The story of Rubeus Potter started like any other child. He was born. He was born to the witch Ginevra Potter and the wizard Harry Potter, two fairly young magic wielders with one child from before, James Sirius Potter. James was just two years old. He was a wizard just like his father. He had ink-black hair that he inherited from his father and light brown eyes that he inherited from his mother. He was being babysat by Harry Potter´s friend Neville Longbottom, so that he wouldn’t have to wait hours on end in a hospital for his brother to be born._

_Now back to Rubeus, a boy who entered a world that had high expectations, expectations nobody should have to fulfill. He was very similar to his father in that way. He was pretty similar to his father in a whole lot of things because Rubeus had inherited his emerald green eyes. What was even more stunning than that was the mop of apple red hair on his head, a color redder than any Weasley could hope to achieve. His hair wasn’t ginger but rather the rich color that his grandmother Lily Evans had possessed. From there on he inherited more Weasley looks, he got his light skin from his mother along with a bunch of freckles. A straight nose very similar to his uncle Ronald was there was well. A nose that must have a record for all the freckles it possessed._

_Pretty much everyone had been surprised when Harry Potter decided to name this child Rubeus. Even Harry himself was surprised, he had planned to name his child after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. However, when he had seen the baby the only name that rang in his head was Rubeus._

_Rubeus Hagrid had been the man who had introduced him to the wizarding world. Who had not only tried to bring him to safety after the horrid Halloween night when Lily and James Potter had died, but also stood by his side through it all. Through thick and thin. A gentle giant with a heart of gold._

_Of course, when Hagrid had seen the baby and heard its name he began to cry. He howled like a dog or a werewolf on a full moon night._

_Of course, the press asked why he had once again decided the name of his child, did Ginevra Potter´s opinion not matter? But it was put to a halt when they revealed the… creative ideas she had been thinking of. Ronald Weasley had been quite open about his relief that his best friend was the one who decided the names, “My sister named an owl Pigwidgeon for Merlin’s sake!”_

_This little bundle with bright red hair was Rubeus Albus Potter, a child named after the man who introduced a boy destined for greatness into the wizarding world._


End file.
